


The Misadventures of Isaiah Jesus

by Dancey_Reagan



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancey_Reagan/pseuds/Dancey_Reagan
Summary: Isaiah meets the love of his life and is a little shit about it. That's ok, karma will bring him down a peg or two.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> The fist story I ever wrote.  
> This is a completed work posted on my tumblr. Chapters updated daily.  
> The first few chapters are written as headcanons.

FIRST MEETING.

* Mona moved down to small heath from London for an open seamstress position.

* No one would hire her in London.

* Her dad made a call to his old friend Jeremiah and asked him to look out for his daughter.

* That's how she ended up meeting Isaiah.

* Mona was sitting on the sofa talking to Jeremiah when Isaiah walked in from work.

* He saw her before she saw him.

* Even though he only got a glimpse of her profile, he liked what saw immediately

* Instead of being a gentlemen he tried to put on the charm.

* “Hello”

* “Hello, I'm Mona. You must be Isaiah?” “Yeah, that's what they say”

* “We actually met once in London”

* Isaiah looked her up and down. Not slick at all. Mona just rolled her eyes.

* “Nah see I’d remember someone as beautiful as you.”

* “Not likely, we were five. At least that's what your dad tells me. I don’t really remember myself”

* “Was I nice to you?”

* “Actually son, you spent the whole time crying over your dropped ice cream”

* Mona openly laughed and Isaiah just stood there embarrassed.

* “Well, I must get going. Thanks for the tea Jeremiah, I hope to see you soon”

* “Please give my best to your parents”

* Will do. Goodnight”


	2. Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting at the Garrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter.

The next time Isaiah see’s Mona is at the Garrison a few days later. She’s at the bar sitting with a friend having a quiet conversation over some drinks. Isaiah and Michael decide to head over the bar before entering the private room. They are almost immediately handed two glasses of whiskey. As Isaiah decides to shoot his drink back in one go he hears an unfamiliar voice to the right of him. “Isaiah?” Caught of guard, the liquid goes down the wrong pipe causing Isaiah to cough and choke on his drink. Having completely missed the entire exchange Michael turns around to find his friend bent over coughing. “Isaiah, you alright?” straightening up and struggling to get his words out Isaiah clears his throat and coughs one more time, “Yeah, I'm ok”. He turns around to see Mona smiling wiping tears from her eyes clearly recovering from a fit of giggles. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you”. He cant help but think to himself how beautiful her smile is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danceyreagan on Tumblr.  
> comments welcome.


	3. Third Times a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaiah can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a competed story. I wrote this over a year and a half ago, having never written creatively before. The later chapters get better I promise. Please stick with me people.

The third time Isaiah embarrassed himself was at the Market with his sister Tabby and her boyfriend Finn. Being new to town Mona didn’t want any of the stall owners to over charge her so, he figured the best thing to do was go with a local. Tabby decided to bring Finn along for the added intimidation. This would no doubt get Mona the best prices possible. “So, Mona, how are you liking Small Heath?” Finn asked his left arm secure around his girlfriends shoulder. 

Mona smiled, “I like it better than I thought I would. I miss my parents, but your Dad’s been a great help. People around here really respect him” 

“Yeah, cause they don’t want their eyes cut out” Finn laughed at his own comment earning Finn an elbow to the side from his girlfriend. Before Mona could respond she spotted Isaiah crossing the street and heading towards them. “Hey, Tabby, what’s the deal with your brother?”

“What do you mean?” Tabby asked, realization coming to her face as she watched her brother approach. 

“Nothing really, he’s just a bit, I don’t know...clumsy? Does he have a inner ear problem?” Mona asked pointing to her ear. Her questions went unanswered as Isaiah was in earshot. He greeted everyone individually saving Mona for last with a small smile on his face. 

“Hi, good morning Mona" looking Mona deep in her eyes. Mona can’t help the small smile that crept its way on to her face. Good lord did he love her smile.  
Mona couldn't understand the small flutter happening in her stomach as she returned eye contact. she stammered her reply, "Hi...Hi. How are you?”

“I'm doing well, find anything you like?” He responded still holding eye contact. 

Tabby and Finn were fully aware of the fact that they seemed to be invisible now. Both Mona and Isaiah lost completely lost in their pleasantries to notice them snicker and roll their eyes. Mona, was by no means impressed by the reputation or occupation that Isaiah held, but she had eyes and there was no denying he was a handsome man.

“We’ve only just arrived a few moments ago. I was going to have a look at the fabric stand. would you like to join us?”

Isaiah smiled back dumbly for a few seconds. Finn pushed his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. The answer was a no brainer, he would be a fool to turn her down. “yeah, I'd love too." He gestured using his arm for Mona to lead the way. However, in a past life He must have pissed someone very powerful off because as they turn the first corner He stepped right into a large pile of dog shit.

The entire group bursts into hysterics. Finn was bent over with hands on his knees, red in the face laughing at his best friends terrible fate. while his sister tabby had her hands over her mouth guffawing at her brother. 

“Fucking Hell!” Isaiah shouted lifting his right foot and scraping it on the ground. Finn wheezed through his tears "I don't think that's helping much mate"  
"Was the dog ill? why is there so much?" Tabby added wiping tears from her eyes. 

Isaiah was horrified. Finally looking up from his foot he caught a glimpse of Mona. Aware of his gaze she immediately attempted to compose herself. Through her laughter, she proclaimed “I swear you have the worst luck.”

For a moment, only a moment he forgot he ankle deep in shit because he was able to see Mona smile one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full Maasterlist on my tumblr. Danceyreagan.  
> comments welcome.


	4. If He Only Had The Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaiah gets shit from John, and almost had the nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yoube enjoy.

Walking down the street on his way to work Isaiah couldn’t help but think of Mona. For the past 24 hours that was all he thought about. Flashes of her smile and the sound of her laugh invaded his brain. Man, oh Man, did she have a beautiful smile. The way her nose scrunched up and the extra twinkle in her eye, were his favorite things about her. 

“Shit man. Get a grip, you’ve only met her a few times” he mumbled to himself as he almost plowed over a child on their way to school. Isaiah could not understand why his luck had been so bad. First his father out right embarrassed him, he choked on his drink, then he stepped in dog shit. 

Maybe it's karma for sleeping with all those women and never calling them back. “Nah, Mikey’s a proper whore, nothing ever happens to him”. Deep in thought he walked right passed the door to the betting shop. 

“Oi! Isaiah, where you going?” Arthur shouted after him. Confused he turned around eyebrows furrowed in confusion looking to the left and right. “Sorry, wasn’t paying attention” he admitted as he stepped inside. 

“Isaiah! Mate, heard about yesterday. What a shitty situation.'' John, of course would be the first one to bring this up. 

Arthur failed to hold in his laughter but stopped when he saw the irritated look on Isaiah's face. He clapped his hand on the poor boys shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better. “Im sure it wasn’t that bad” Arthur defended. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Isaiah turns to hang his coat and hat in an attempt to ignore them both. 

“Leave the poor boy alone” Polly chimed in looking up from the stack of cash she was counting. 

“Fucking Finn, cant keep his mouth shut”

“I didn’t tell them, it was your sister. For someone who loves church she’s a proper gossip” 

John found the incident to be hilarious and just could not let it go. “How you must’ve smelt mate! How embarrassing. And in front of Mona too?” 

Isaiah rolled his eyes. “Can we drop it?”

“No. Seriously, How’d you-“ before john could finish Polly cut him off. 

“Hey Arthur, remember that time John took Martha to the pond and tried to feed the ducks but he got too close” 

This knocks the smile right off John’s face. 

“Alright, enough, we better get to work before Tommy gets here” he said sobering up, his signature pout on his face. 

Arthurs face lit with recognition, “I remember that, The mother duck chased you around for 15 minutes and nearly bit your pinky finger off.” 

“Shut up Arthur” 

“Cried like a baby.” 

“Yeah, well, what's this gotta do with Isaiah?” 

“Well...”polly adds “If Martha married you after bearing witness your blubbering, what makes you think Mona won't give Isaiah a chance?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mona had no idea where the betting shop was located. She tried to stop and ask a few people for directions. One woman just shook her head at her “why would a respectable woman like you be looking for a place like that?” 

“Well, that's hardly your business now is it? Either tell me where to go, or be on your way”. The old woman scoffed and hurried away mumbling something about todays youth and a lack of respect for their elders. 

Mona walked around for a few more minutes before finding the place. 

Walking in she was a bit shocked at how large it was on the inside. She hesitated for a moment and took in her surroundings. She noticed a few offices lined up on the back wall and briefly wondered if Isaiah had his own office. She shook the thought out of her head and walked up to the person nearest the door.

“Excuse me, is Finn Shelby here?” 

Scudboat looked up confused for a second. He looked at Mona from top to bottom trying to figure out how she was associated with the youngest Shelby. 

Mona had to clear her throat to finally get a response. “Oh, sorry. he’s in the old house, it's just back that way. Actually... I better show you.” 

He walked toward the green double doors that connect the house to the shop, Mona followed quickly behind him.

“If I were you I’d check the kitchen, its just to your right” 

“Thank you...” 

“Scudboat” 

“Thank you, Scudboat” 

Mona took a second to look around the room. The house was definitely old but something about it felt welcoming. She ventured over to her right where she found the kitchen. 

Michael and Isaiah were eating lunch, Isaiah had his back to the door so it was Michael who saw her first. 

“Hey, Mona” 

Isaiah’s head shot up and around so fast he almost fell out of his chair.

“Hi, Michael. Have you seen Finn?” 

Isaiah was dumbstruck. This was definitely the last place he expected to see her. Too afraid to embarrass himself again he remained in his seat and quiet as a mouse.

“I think he’s upstairs. I’ll go get him for you” 

Mona thanked him, and walked further into the kitchen. 

“So...” she looks around the room taking her time to formulate her thoughts. “Step in any dog shit lately?” 

Surprising even himself, Isaiah started to laugh. 

That’s when she noticed it. Goodness did he have a nice smile. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You really do have the worst luck.” 

“Or maybe you’re just bad luck” 

“How do figure that?” She asked a sly smirk on her face. 

“Well, bad things only happen when you’re near by” he said returning her smirk. 

“If that's the case then don’t get too close” 

“Trust me, that's the last thing I want“ 

Mona didn't really know what to say in response, Isaiah was a bit obvious with his intentions, she knew he was attracted to her and by all means she found him equally attractive. However, she knew what he did for a living wasn’t purely legal and she had no interest in that lifestyle. Mona was grateful he couldn’t see the blush rising to her ears from her neck. 

Sensing the tension Isaiah opted for a change of subject. 

“Whaddya need Finn for?” 

“He asked me to help him find a birthday present for Tabby. You didn’t forget your sisters Birthday did you?” 

“No, Im throwing her a party at the Garrison on Friday.”

Mona nodded in acknowledgement. “Sounds fun. I'm sure she’ll love it” 

Isaiah took a beat and let silence settle around him. He looked at Mona, taking a step closer to her. His hand burning with the urge to grab hers. 

Mona..If you’re not busy, maybe you could...”

Mona’s heartbeat started to pick up, and she could sense he was about to ask her out. She was almost certain, but she wasn’t quite sure how she would answer. 

“If you’re not too busy that is-“

Next thing you know Tommy comes in the room, followed by Michael and Finn. 

“Isaiah, Michael, back to work.”

“Ready to go?” Finn asks 

“Yeah, come on” Mona never officially met Tommy but she knew he was Isaiah’s boss and didn’t want to get him in trouble so she tried to make a speedy exit with Finn. Mona turned back smiling at Michael and Isaiah before leaving, “see you later.” Isaiah smiled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danceyreagan on tumblr  
> Comments welcome.


	5. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaiah goes home and spends time with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Isaiah asks his father for advice but it just turned into a quiet moment at home.

Isaiah returned home that evening mentally exhausted. He and Michael had fudged some numbers and Tommy’s orders were to stay until the problem was solved. On his walk home his mind ventured to his failed attempts earlier in the day. She was right there,   
luck was finally in his side, or so he thought. He managed to have a conversation, a full on exchange of words with her without some tragic accident happening. Not to mention He had actually worked up the nerve. However, it was too good to be true. Tommy intruded on his moment by ordering him to get back to work. the worst things could have happened. The ceiling could have collapsed on him, or the floor could have formed a black hole and swallowed him alive. None of these things were possible, but given his recent luck, he’d wouldn’t count Tommy’s intrusion as a total loss. Any day in her presence could never really be considered a loss. 

He entered the small house where his family lived, quickly ridding himself of his hat and jacket.

“You’re home late” Jeremiah shouted from the kitchen as he prepared dinner for his family before heading out for his nightly ministries. His sister Tabby, was sat at the small round kitchen table with books and papers strewn every which way. 

“Held back at work” immediately he remembered he was quite angry with his sister. 

“why’d you have to go and tell the entire world about what happened at the market yesterday?”

Tabby tried her best to hide her smile but she failed miserably.. not even looking up from her book she responds “Whatever do you mean big brother?” 

Isaiah just groaned, and walked over to stove to begin preparing himself a cup of tea.

“Anyway, it wasn’t everybody, it was just, John, Arthur, Ada, Esme, Tommy, Polly, Scudboat. Ms. Donna who owns the flower shop...” She looked up at the ceiling eyebrows knitted together, “Oh! And Mrs. Evelyn at the bakery. That’s hardly everybody, Isaiah. Stop being dramatic.” 

Well, “Maybe I should tell Finn about that time you shat in the bathtub” 

“I was four. Thats hardly embarrassing. Besides, I already told him” 

Looking utterly disgusted at his sister he sits down at the table with his cup of tea. 

“Gross, Tabby, really Gross” 

“You can’t embarrass me brother me. No matter how hard you try.” 

“Why is that?” 

Tabby stands up to clear her belongings from the table. With her books in her hands she stands and kisses his cheek.

“Because brother, I don’t care enough.”

“Poor fucking Finn” 

“Language!” 

“Sorry Dad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danceyreagan on tumblr  
> Comments welcome.


	6. Foiled Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaiah Grows a pair and Tommy has bad timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Original Characters are black unless specified otherwise.

Walking down the street on his way to work Isaiah couldn’t help but think of Mona. For the past 24 hours that was all he thought about. Flashes of her smile and the sound of her laugh invaded his brain. Man, oh Man, did she have a beautiful smile. The way her nose scrunched up and the extra twinkle in her eye, were his favorite things about her. 

“Shit man. Get a grip, you’ve only met her a few times” he mumbled to himself as he almost plowed over a child on their way to school. Isaiah could not understand why his luck had been so bad. First his father out right embarrassed him, he choked on his drink, then he stepped in dog shit. 

Maybe it's karma for sleeping with all those women and never calling them back. “Nah, Mikey’s a proper whore, nothing ever happens to him”. Deep in thought he walked right passed the door to the betting shop. 

“Oi! Isaiah, where you going?” Arthur shouted after him. Confused he turned around eyebrows furrowed in confusion looking to the left and right. “Sorry, wasn’t paying attention” he admitted as he stepped inside. 

“Isaiah! Mate, heard about yesterday. What a shitty situation.'' John, of course would be the first one to bring this up. 

Arthur failed to hold in his laughter but stopped when he saw the irritated look on Isaiah's face. He clapped his hand on the poor boys shoulder in an attempt to make him feel better. “Im sure it wasn’t that bad” Arthur defended. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Isaiah turns to hang his coat and hat in an attempt to ignore them both. 

“Leave the poor boy alone” Polly chimed in looking up from the stack of cash she was counting. 

“Fucking Finn, cant keep his mouth shut”

“I didn’t tell them, it was your sister. For someone who loves church she’s a proper gossip” 

John found the incident to be hilarious and just could not let it go. “How you must’ve smelt mate! How embarrassing. And in front of Mona too?” 

Isaiah rolled his eyes. “Can we drop it?”

“No. Seriously, How’d you-“ before john could finish Polly cut him off. 

“Hey Arthur, remember that time John took Martha to the pond and tried to feed the ducks but he got too close” 

This knocks the smile right off John’s face. 

“Alright, enough, we better get to work before Tommy gets here” he said sobering up, his signature pout on his face. 

Arthur's face lit with recognition, “I remember that, The mother duck chased you around for 15 minutes and nearly bit your pinky finger off.” 

“Shut up Arthur” 

“Cried like a baby.” 

“Yeah, well, what's this got to do with Isaiah?” 

“Well...”polly adds “If Martha married you after bearing witness to your blubbering, what makes you think Mona won't give Isaiah a chance?” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mona had no idea where the betting shop was located. She tried to stop and ask a few people for directions. One woman just shook her head at her “why would a respectable woman like you be looking for a place like that?” 

“Well, that's hardly your business now is it? Either tell me where to go, or be on your way”. The old woman scoffed and hurried away mumbling something about todays youth and a lack of respect for their elders. 

Mona walked around for a few more minutes before finding the place. 

Walking in she was a bit shocked at how large it was on the inside. She hesitated for a moment and took in her surroundings. She noticed a few offices lined up on the back wall and briefly wondered if Isaiah had his own office. She shook the thought out of her head and walked up to the person nearest the door.

“Excuse me, is Finn Shelby here?” 

Scudboat looked confused for a second. He looked Mona up and down trying to figure out how she was associated with the youngest Shelby. 

Mona had to clear her throat to finally get a response. “Oh, sorry. he’s in the old house, it's just back that way. Actually... I better show you.” 

He walked toward the green double doors that connect the house to the shop, Mona followed quickly behind him.

“If I were you I’d check the kitchen, its just to your right” 

“Thank you...” 

“Scudboat” 

“Thank you, Scudboat” 

Mona took a second to look around the room. The house was definitely old but something about it felt welcoming. She ventured over to her right where she found the kitchen. 

Michael and Isaiah were eating lunch, Isaiah had his back to the door so it was Michael who saw her first. 

“Hey, Mona” 

Isaiah’s head shot up and around so fast he almost fell out of his chair.

“Hi, Michael. Have you seen Finn?” 

Isaiah was dumbstruck. This was definitely the last place he expected to see her. Too afraid to embarrass himself again he remained in his seat and quiet as a mouse.

“I think he’s upstairs. I’ll go get him for you” 

Mona thanked him, and walked further into the kitchen. 

“So...” she looks around the room taking her time to formulate her thoughts. “Step in any dog shit lately?” 

Surprising even himself, Isaiah started to laugh. 

That’s when she noticed it. Goodness did he have a nice smile. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You really do have the worst luck.” 

“Or maybe you’re just bad luck” 

“How do figure that?” She asked a sly smirk on her face. 

“Well, bad things only happen when you’re around” he said returning her smirk. 

“If that's the case then don’t get too close” 

“Trust me, that's the last thing I want“ 

Mona didn't really know what to say in response, Isaiah was a bit obvious with his intentions, she knew he was attracted to her and by all means she found him equally attractive. However, she knew what he did for a living wasn’t purely legal and she had no interest in that lifestyle. Mona was grateful he couldn’t see the blush rising to her ears from her neck. 

Sensing the tension Isaiah opted for a change of subject. 

“Whaddya need Finn for?” 

“He asked me to help him find a birthday present for Tabby. You didn’t forget your sisters Birthday did you?” 

“No, Im throwing her a party at the Garrison on Friday.”

Mona nodded in acknowledgement. “Sounds fun. I'm sure she’ll love it” 

Isaiah took a beat and silence settled around the room. He looked at Mona, taking a step closer to her. His hand burning with the urge to grab hers. 

“Mona..If you’re not busy, maybe you could...”

Mona’s heartbeat started to pick up, and she could sense he was about to ask her out. She was almost certain, but she wasn’t quite sure how she would answer. 

“If you’re not too busy that is-“

Next thing you know Tommy comes in the room, followed by Michael and Finn. 

“Isaiah, Michael, back to work.”

“Ready to go?” Finn asks 

“Yeah, come on” Mona never officially met Tommy but she knew he was Isaiah’s boss and didn’t want to get him in trouble so she tried to make a speedy exit with Finn. Mona turned back smiling at Michael and Isaiah before leaving, “see you later.” Isaiah smiled in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Feedback Welcome   
> Dancey Reagan on Tumblr  
> Updated Masterlist on my Tumblr page.


	7. Finn Shelby is a Good Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn Shelby attempts to knock some sense into Mona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately after the previous chapter. Told from Finn’s point of view.

“So, what were you and Isaiah on about? It seemed tense.” 

After They left the betting shop Mona and Finn went to a jewelry store to try and find a birthday gift for his girlfriend. The walk over had been rather quiet, and bit stiff. Finn was sure it had something to do wit Isaiah. Him and Michael had walked in and both of them were avoiding eye contact. Ever since mona had been rather quiet and He was waiting for the proper moment to break the ice. Finn knew Isaiah was infatuated with Mona and wanted to get to know her better. Finn thought it was his duty as his future brother in law and best friend to plead his case for him. 

Currently Mona staring in the jewelry case was looking at a green and brass jewelry set that was so ugly Finn questioned if she was the right person to help him 

“Mona”

“Hmm?” Mona hummed a response still never looking up from the case. 

“What do you think?” Finn asked holding up a pair of emerald earrings. 

“Bit much. Where is she going to wear those? The library?” 

Finn shrugged his shoulders and put the earrings back on the counter. 

“What about this ring?” Mona asked holding up a ring so discolored Finn wasnt sure if it was supposed to be gold or if it was rusty. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because it ugly” 

Either Mona had no taste, which was hard to believe because she was always so put together, or her mind was elsewhere. Finn was going to bet on the latter. 

“So...” tired of the tension, he though no better time to get to the bottom of this. 

“What were you and Isaiah talking about?”

“The party.” Mona moved around the counter so that now she was facing Finn but her eyes were downcast on the case below her. 

“What about it?” 

“He was either going to invite me, which you already have. Or, he was going to ask me to be his date but, Tommy interrupted up so Im not sure.” 

“What would you have said if he asked you for date?” 

“Honestly?” Mona asked finally looking up at Finn. “I dont know” and that was truth. She was conflicted. She didnt know how she felt. In fact she barely knew him. Having never spent more than five minutes in his presence didnt give her a lot to work with. 

“what d you mean?” 

“Oh Look!” Mona held up a pair of earrings. Ugly. Again. She really wasn’t taking this serious. 

“She’s 16. Not a 30 year old prostitute” 

“Fair enough. How about these?” 

Finn rolled his eyes and exhaled growing irritated by Mona’s tactics “You’re avoiding the question” 

“Am not” 

“Are too.” 

“Am not” 

“just answer the question!” Finn raised his voice finally reaching his breaking point. 

Mona looked up from the earrings she had been admiring with a mock innocence. “What was the question?” 

“Mona!” 

Finn fascinated himself. How could he remain so patient? He was sure it had to do with being Tommy’s errand boy. But in all honesty Finn had more patience and sense than all his brothers combined. He really was heading for Sainthood. At least thats what Polly tells him. 

“No. Or yes. I dont know.” 

Finn looks at her eyebrows in a gesture to get her to elaborate more. 

“Look, Isaiah seems like a nice guy. But I dont really know him do I? She looked down and let out a long sigh before continuing. “But Finn, what I do know, I dont like. He’s killed people. And Im not sure thats something I can handle. Who’s to say he wont kill the wrong person, and they want revenge? This either ends with him or mysef getting hurt or worse.” 

Finn couldn’t fault her for feeling that way. He knew of anything happened to Tabby because of the Shelby business he would never forgive himself. He may actually Kill tommy himself. 

“Plus, I know at least three women at my work who all brag about sleeping with him. Why would I do that to myself?” 

Finn wasn’t sure how to respond, he just knew Isaiah was his best mate and he had to do what he can to win Mona over 

“He’s never killed anyone” 

Mona looked down momentarily, then back up at Finn with a questioning look. 

“Yes, Isaiah has slept around, I wont lie to you. He likes you, like properly likes you. Just get to know him. Business and women aside, he’s a good guy. He’s full on soft once you get to know him. Just give him a chance.

“Finn... Mona said in a kind of whisper eyes still on the jewelry case below her” 

“Mona, you never know” 

“I just found the perfect gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danceyreagan on tumblr  
> Comments welcome.


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaiah Works up the Nerve

Isaiah’s heartbeat nearly beat out of his chest. After speaking with Finn about the conversation with Mona in the jewelry store he reported everything back to Isaiah. “She likes you mate, Im sure of it. It’s your job she doesn't like.” Finn also went on to inform him about the women he slept with at Mona’s work. Isaiah cursed himself, but wasn’t too surprised, he had terrible luck when it came to Mona and trying to win her over. Unsure of what to do next, he figured it was best to ask his father for advice.

“How’d you get mom to go out with you?” Isaiah asked his father late that night when returned home from preaching. 

“I showed her respect and treated her like she was different, special even. If you want a woman to believe she’s important to you, you can’t treat her like anyone else on the street.” 

That’s how he found himself, walking into Mona’s job, a single yellow chrysanthemum in hand, heart beating a mile a minute. His blood ran cold with nerves, his hands were clammy. He was prepared to make himself look foolish just for the prospect of a date. Taking His father's words quite literally, he opted for the less popular but equally beautiful flower because they were his mother's favorite, and the so often decorated his home as a child. 

Entering the tailors, Isaiah spotted Mona sitting towards the back, fast at work on her sewing machine. He took a second to admire the sight. Her eyebrows furrowed, deep in concentration as she passed the garment through the needle. God was she beautiful. 

“Isaiah?” he heard a voice call from behind. He turned around to find Lucy, one of he poor unfortunate women he had the pleasure of sharing a lustful evening with.  
“Can I help you?” she asked. Isaiah felt a twinge of guilt remembering how he ignored her after their night together.

“May I please have a word with Mona?” rolling her eyes Lucy walked past Isaiah up to Mona and whispered in her ear. She looked up and straight at the counter where she met eyes with Isaiah and smiled. 

“Is everything alright? How are Tabby and Jeremiah?” Mona was genuinely concerned, she was sure something tragic happened. Why else would he come to her job, 

Isaiah’s heart was in his stomach, and he was aware of six pairs of very sharp eyes staring daggers at them. He abruptly he shoved the flower in her hand and blurted his words out so quickly they came out as a jumble of sounds that were barely comprehensible. 

“I was wondering if you would like you to go on a date with me on Saturday?” He gave her an awkward smile,snatched his hat off his head and turned his hat in his hands. Mona’s bit her lip to try to keep her laughter in, but there was no hope. Her shoulders began to shake and her eyes watered, and before Isaiah had time to react she let out a deep guttural laugh.

“Im sorry, what?” She asked through her laughter.

Isaiah knew there was a chance for her to say no, but to flat out laugh in his face was just rude. He wanted to disappear. The floor could swallow him whole and take him to an eternity hellfire and that would still be better than this.

“What’s so funny?” “

“You! You should see your face” Mona attempted to recreate the scene but she was laughing too hard. Isaiah couldn't help but smile to himself. The sound of her laughter was his favorite sound in the world. 

“Stop laughing” he said trying himself to keep from laughing. 

“Okay” Mona straightened up, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Sorry.” 

“So?” He asked nerves still getting the better of him. 

“So...yes. I’ll go on a date with you Isaiah Jesus” 

________________________________________

The date was planned and Isaiah was ready. He was aware a lavish night on the town in some swanky club was not Mona’s scene. Besides, he wanted to have a quiet outing where he could conduct a real conversation. When he learned from his sister that Mona had never been on a horse, he arranged a date at Arrow House. With Tommy’s blessings and keys to the stables, he planned a short horseback ride to a small pond where they would have a picnic. Polly assisted by making the sandwiches. She was proud, it was more than her whore groping son and nephews ever asked from her. 

“My God, you must really like her” She said as she packed the basket with sandwiches.

“Thank God you're not like my Michael. I’ll be dead in the ground before he ever settles down” 

She made her way to the liquor cabinet and handed him a bottle of champagne and two glasses. 

“For your nerves.”  
________________________________________

“Are you scared?” Isaiah asked as he opened the stable door for her. 

She looked beautiful. She wore a grey riding suit she borrowed from Tabby that Isaiah had seen a million times. However, on Mona it looked brand new. She managed to make the semi cheap fabric look like it cost top dollar and her brown skin and eyes seemed to glow in the sunlight. The wind kicked up at just right moments allowing her short hair to billow behind her. Isaiah found himself mesmerized by her beauty with each passing moment. 

She gave a tight lipped smile and slight nod in response. 

“A bit yeah” 

“You’ll be fine. I promise. Butterscotch here,won't hurt you.” He said motioning to the light brown horse with a white stripe running down his long face. The horse brayed and huffed as he led him out of the stable on to the open grounds of Arrow House. 

“Take your left leg and place it here. He instructed pointing to the bottom of the saddle.

“As you pull yourself up swing your right leg up and over the saddle.” 

Mona did as she was told and mounted the horse with ease. Isaiah went on to instruct Mona on how to direct the horse using the reigns. She was great at following instructions, and such a natural that he wondered if she was lying about this being her first time. 

“You’re a natural” Isaiah encouraged as he looked up at Mona with a smile. 

“I just have a good instructor,” she smiled back making eye contact with him. It dawned on her, this was the most time she had ever spent with him. It was second nature. She felt comfortable and safe. Besides, her nerves about the horse, she was completely comfortable in his presence. 

Although Mona was doing a wonderful job, he still waited 15 minutes before mounting his horse and leading her to the picnic. Instead he walked side by side with her and butterscotch giving her instruction until she assured him she was confident enough to lead the horse on her own. 

Once on his horse dark grey horse Storm, he instructed Mona to follow him. They rode around the grassy knoll for another 20 minutes before he led her to the pond where the picnic was set up. 

“What’s all this?” Mona asked, she really was not expecting more. The lesson and horse riding was enough for her. She was pleasantly surprised at the thought and efforts he put forth to show her a good time. 

Next to the pond was a large green quilt that was spread open on the grass. There was a woven basket and a bottle of champagne, two plates, and two champagne flutes placed on the edge. But to top everything off there was a single yellow chrysanthemum in a vase in the center of the blanket. 

“Do you like it?” Isaiah asked cautiously. 

As he dismounted Storm and tied his reigns to a branch. He made his way over to butterscotch taking the reins from Mona and giving her instruction on how to get down. Standing close enough behind her to catch her in case she lost balance. 

Mona walked over to the set up, taking note of each item before turning to Isaiah who was watching her with anticipation. 

“Yeah. it looks nice. Haven't tasted the food yet, so I'm not completely sure.” She smiled at him letting him know it was a joke. 

“I went through all this trouble to poison you with sandwiches. You’ve figured me out” he said sarcastically. 

Mona was currently sat across from Isaiah wiping her tears from her eyes, clutching her side as he told an embarrassing story from his childhood. It involved him trying to hop a fence and splitting his pants right down the ass crack when him and Finn were trying to leave school early when he were thirteen. Isaiah couldn’t help but think how he wouldn't mind hearing that sound every day for the rest of his life. He was ok telling humiliating stories and embarrassing himself, if it meant he could see her smile. The way the corners of her eyes and nose wrinkled, with that extra sparkle in her eyes was enough for him to propose marriage there on the spot. 

“You really do have the worst luck” mona laughed out finally composing herself. She was having a good time. A great time. Isaiah was not his jo, she learned that today. . He was a nice man. A gentleman, who so far treated her the way she knew she deserved. As the laughter subsided, they sat there for a few seconds staring each other in the eyes. Noting the awkward silence start build Mona decided it was her turn to try and make Isaiah laugh. 

“Wanna hear a joke?” 

Isaiah smiled and nodded. “Yeah, okay”

“What did the ocean say to the other ocean?” 

“Hmm...dont know” 

“Nothing, they just waved” Mona could barely get the words out over her laughter and Isaiah just sat there. Watching her laugh at her terrible joke. She had such a strong laugh. It was like it started all that way from the soles of her feet. She looked up noticing he was just smiling.

“What?” She asked,confused

“Nothing.” 

Wanna hear another? 

“Sure” 

“Why do they put fences in front of graveyards?” 

“Why?”

“Because people are dying to get in” 

He turned his nose up in horror.

“Ah, thats just wrong” he couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that Mona was clearly tickled by her own terrible jokes. Right then a strong gust of wind kicked up, knocking over the empty glasses. 

“It's getting cold. Come on, lets head back” he said standing up and reaching his hand out to pull Mona up. 

“I had a great time.” Mona said making her way to her front door with Isaiah quick on her heels. 

“You sound surprised” 

“I am a bit yeah, I heard about you. Isaiah Jesus. loves to show women a great time.”

Isaiah felt the sting right in his chest as his heart fell to his stomach. And he looked down at his feet with a frown on his face. 

“Sorry.” It was meant to be a joke, but it came out harsher than she expected. 

“Well I was going to ask you for another date but I don't think I will now.”

“What makes you think I’d say yes?” She asked smiling and raising her eyebrows at him in question. 

“Well you just said you had a great time.” 

“I might have just been saving your feelings. Wouldn't want to make you cry and all that.”

“The date wasn't as bad as your jokes” 

“Now you're being mean. My jokes were funny.” 

Isaiah raised his hands in surrender. “Ok. Ok. It's just nice to know you're not perfect.” 

“What do you mean? Of course I’m perfect.” She pushed his shoulder playfully, in response. 

“So, how about it?” 

“That depends” 

“On what?” 

“If you ask me nicely.” 

“Mona, My Dearest , would you do me the honor of having dinner with me next Friday? He took a beat before he started up again. I promise I’ll laugh at your jokes.” 

“Hmm.” Mona made show of her contemplation by tapping her finger to her chin. Then she surprised both herself and Isaiah and leaned forward and kissing him on the cheek, and turned to enter her home looking back once more with a smile on her face. 

“Yes” 

Isaiah smiled to himself as he turned to walk to his car. 

“I'm gonna marry her”

**Author's Note:**

> Danceyreagan on Tumblr.  
> comments welcome.


End file.
